parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
R2ninjaturtle
Description When you were a kid you loved to play dress-up and pretend to be your favorite characters... when you're an adult it's called acting ;) We're just a bunch of big kids messing with a camera. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzU03PKOqkU 3:27 The Naked Mole Rap 8.1K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-XEXzG47Cc 5:36 Deppified Part 1 of 2 4.5K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mfAoppkFHI 4:26 Deppified Part 2 of 2 4.6K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfWHEMHv0Ws 4:13 Drinking and Driving- It SUCKS Part 2 1K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yq1YBF8yZDg 5:50 Drinking and Driving- It SUCKS Part 1 1.9K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zy1AxdcTz-k 3:37 Be Prepared (LIVE ACTION) 74K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNYOtgKt0kw 2:36 Call Me, Beep Me 11K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yc0QTvuUOMw 10:17 High School Musical In 10 Minutes 7.4K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9oFvvhGOf4 3:40 I'm Still Here (LIVE ACTION) 13K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSfTmXfQDaA 1:01 Come Play A Game! 4K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXhpeR3LTf4 9:48 The Nightmare When Arielle Plays Hooky 145K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4GdQwmj5pY 6:27 Extra Outtakes and Skits 9.1K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_Er59lR5aQ 5:20 The World's Greatest Criminal Mind (LIVE ACTION) 69K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNeDSUkFek4 1:40 Les Poissons (LIVE ACTION) 15K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ql22ygDFRcI 2:58 My Lullaby (LIVE ACTION) 108K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lt7s2FGX9OE 3:03 The Witch Is In The House 18K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KArgrNC6U38 1:54 Eggs (LIVE ACTION) 95K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jcLBP91vOg 8:00 Wild Wild WTF 1 Part 1/3 1.4K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zG6Ie6BD1U 7:52 Wild Wild WTF 1 Part 2/3 927 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-PVqNDR1OQ 10:40 Wild Wild WTF 1 Part 3/3 922 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3j3H33Mevxc 10:02 Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Dumb Part 1/4 2.8K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKzt1O4M2Mc 10:08 Yo Ho Ho and A Bottle of Dumb Part 2/4 791 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G40zSvt8QNc 9:36 Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Dumb Part 3/4 1.1K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAdxo_Ae974 10:36 Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Dumb Part 4/4 1.1K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kL0OvSDmLU 4:36 This Is Halloween (LIVE ACTION) 42K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAiJY2G05BE 3:18 Always Know Where You Are (LIVE ACTION) 8.1K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ml4xTVzUOPo 3:13 Stand By Me- Timon and Pumbaa Version (LIVE ACTION) 42K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeMy5pO92lM 10:13 Escaping Gas Prices 1.8K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIH38_Z_2lY 2:15 Best of Friends 6.6K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OT1HwXwh0g 2:41 We're Family (The Cousin Crew) 4.7K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OMpfJCbHus 3:35 I'll Make a Man Out of You (LIVE ACTION) 86K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GHDgJCElXI 9:03 Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights (Live action) Part 1/3 12K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIMNi9sKUOc 6:19 Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights (Live action) Part 2/3 9.8K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmEObWuUE-U 8:20 Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights (Live action) Part 3/3 10K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0oAj-psjHXc 2:57 Donkey Kong Country Caramelldansen 5.2K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbk1Kw7KiZc 8:40 Festival of Lights Blooper Reel 4.2K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfeTAhQxuDw 9:25 Misc. Part 1/2 2.9K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tteWIEFJ4zY 8:04 Misc. Part 2/2 1.5K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xedNmFtLgWU 8:06 Tailoring With Jimbo Part 1/2 5.8K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6wxpYke1yg 8:29 Tailoring With Jimbo Part 2/2 3.3K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gy6OWGAG6tM 3:56 We Are One (LIVE ACTION) 64K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1m78PJefcMM 3:45 DKC Tarzan Boy 3.6K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hv46hNTbh_c 2:38 Eggs Outtakes 12K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IphK5fPASr0 1:52 Les Bloopers 3.3K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2CHajfn3GM 3:20 On The Road (LIVE ACTION) 28K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDryX3FxzGo 3:21 DK Rap (LIVE ACTION) 7.3K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bowRXy-CmV8 3:06 What's This? (LIVE ACTION) 10K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7ckWEBZS10 3:14 Old Random Treasure Planet Clips 6.5K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3eC2FOzRMKw 1:22 Timon And Pumbaa (LIVE ACTION) 299K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXo2TP2etxI 10:59 Really Little Shop Of Horrors 20K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Krf9Sqea5fo 2:59 Who Needs You?! (LIVE ACTION) 61K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bQUCDuBZy4 4:10 Team Rocket's Rockin! (OLD. VIDEO.) 10K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gF9So6SLQaE 5:54 Hamlet- Act 5 Scene 1 1.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xd8_kRBwrdo 1:26 "100 Subscribers?? WHAAT??"/Donkey Kong Episodes? 787 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XXNaT64U-w 10:00 Arielle Quotes- Ape Nesia Part 1/2 1.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgHORaeo8vg 8:44 Arielle Quotes- Ape Nesia Part 2/2 741 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UuRWjvjPkkc 9:27 Arielle Quotes- Legend of the Crystal Coconut Part 1/2 1.5K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_58RK7ajYI 9:20 Arielle Quotes- Legend of the Crystal Coconut Part 2/2 945 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZslkLNLp2Q 9:53 Arielle Quotes- Bug-A-Boogie Part 1/2 2.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHG1gzroEUI 10:19 Arielle Quotes- Bug-A-Boogie Part 2/2 1.3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkchMHkahIY 2:29 Friend Like Me (LIVE ACTION) 104K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXf49ilfXdM 2:34 It's Tough To Be A God (LIVE ACTION) 34K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epXL0aQ3NZg 1:28 Lion King III: Arielle's [Diminished Pride] 2.9K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bijz6XR0Y_o 3:35 What Is This Feeling?! 19K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64y7dQ4whCA 5:12 A Little Priest (re-enactment) 7.9K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4h-Az4S4lc 1:18 200subscribersWOOO 1.1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_ocB_xTxF4 3:15 The Oogie Boogie Song (LIVE ACTION) 47K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PuUX_oXTPTU 10:06 Donkey Kong Vlog 2.7K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbZmk_RQDVY 10:44 Teen Titans? 8.8K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hpkVj6mZMo 1:46 TROGDOR 2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9lSAbmrX_Q 2:42 Mugger Project 1.1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfrKF_Ge4GI 3:50 Granger Danger!! 3.3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnNr5qlat1g 1:01 300 1.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=85_bt5ZmsMI 7:53 Extra Credit 2.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJ3he1qNzDI 3:23 Ugg-A-Wugg 30K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alL8nT5Bwxo 0:18 Rice and Cow Song- Arielle 4.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvFZWfDovoQ 0:18 Rice and Cow Song- Chelsea 4.9K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QG7l1Ef3wE 1:02 Pokemon Theme (LIVE ACTION) 33K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eyNIDNCL78 1:02 Oo De Lally (LIVE ACTION) 21K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38QHq1NYRas 0:21 NEW HAIR 2.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOUV0bgEp1M 9:24 Arielle Gets Shanghaied 3.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UJG5hW8UuI 10:26 Turtles In Space: The Big House (Live action) Part 1/2 24K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zv6qXAkn6NI 9:39 Turtles In Space: The Big House (Live action) Part 2/2 25K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJO54aW03Ik 9:59 Big House Bloopers 6.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVF4-W3_RcI 1:13 Stewie's Douchebag Song 7.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OkMLxp3NwIs 0:23 TRAILER: Friends on the Other Side Re-enactment 2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTw3LUX9xEg 1:42 Arielle Causes a Beastly Mob Scene 4.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJn8ZZcIsD4 4:18 Friends on the Other Side (LIVE ACTION) 57K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5El2Z1BdiQ 14:32 Mario Kart Road Rage 3.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QfATVCF6Ds 3:44 Opposites Attract (Re-enactment) 6.1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WyWWbgPLb8 0:38 500 Subscribers! 2.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PN5SPPlVpY 6:12 Outtakes from 2010 6.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJKn5iUwjKs 4:17 I'm Wishing/One Song Parody 14K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bybV1n-uokc 0:11 Thrax Cosplay 9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYdRJyFAnMY 3:51 Double Trouble (LIVE ACTION) 110K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=By3GDZVtRFo 2:35 Mother Knows Best (LIVE ACTION) 284K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ydbtd8flKs 2:52 Forget About Love! (LIVE ACTION) 53K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hVo84N0LRk 2:09 Fapping Raphael Plush 3.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsL5G1GnB1s 0:18 Twitter and 600 Subscribers! 984 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BB5fzF4qDKk 1:37 Mother Knows Best Reprise (LIVE ACTION) 87K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEnU9VV7PYo 5:12 Adventure is a Wonderful Thing (LIVE ACTION) 72K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5MEa5O_dDw 2:57 Arielle Sings Kidnap the Sandy Claws 11K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IidNfQc1FWE 1:29 700WHAAAT 1.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuT210Ru5WQ 4:00 Hakuna Matata (LIVE ACTION) 137K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxGU1bjg4UI 0:52 Quit Playing Games With My Head! (LIVE ACTION) 29K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srFEKicH8r4 10:19 High School Musical in 10 Minutes (NOW WITH VISUALS!) 5.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PfR0GVFPt4 0:55 800! ...Wait, what? 2.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLlnJuG13tI 3:24 Remains of the Day (LIVE ACTION) 20K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2vRC32AvYo 1:14 Dark and Dawn (LIVE ACTION) 16K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2zJEpo7gM4 2:41 1000, What the hell. 2.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lCY0zYPUUc 7:00 The Phantom of the Opera (Fan Re-Enactment) 29K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRTkiFNY4aU 2:20 I Wanna Be Like Other Girls (LIVE ACTION) 53K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDXhWPY-zLo 5:26 Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Scene Re-Enactment) 33K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1u4nZ81QYI 8:27 Arielle talks Michael Bay Alien Turtles 2.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWvwuN52yMY 3:25 Arielle Sings Chow Down (from The Lion King on Broadway) 5.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQo7P2Tq-5o 2:39 Go subscribe to my bestest best friend for her birthday! 2.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tU2Wze36JeU 2:26 One Jump Ahead (LIVE ACTION PARODY) 40K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCb8MWCuNk8 1:35 One-Woman Osmosis Jones TRAILER 17K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJzZ_587NGE 2:58 Dancing In The Street (Reenactment of Mick Jagger and David Bowie Music Video) 33K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zK_x0_b1At0 2:24 Zero To Hero (LIVE ACTION) 127K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_ahHeyF4fU 3:46 Hellfire (LIVE-ACTION REENACTMENT) 47K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=genwjVWxKXY 4:03 Beauty and the Beast (LIVE ACTION REENACTMENT) 20K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwT5-sC-xf8 6:33 Feed Me (Git it!) (Scene Reenactment) 94K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mV_nPUTTVP8 3:57 Suppertime (Scene Reenactment) 49K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNL4QQMdZMw 2:12 I've created a second channel!! 5.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rV8Yh7otgOU 5:56 Suddenly Seymour (Scene Reenactment) 23K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rodackT893c 1:02:32 Arielle Quotes entire Nightmare Before Christmas movie (1 Take Reenactment) 50K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AfBBcqYC0o 4:38 Suppertime Reprise (Scene Reenactment) 104K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rkZOI8spyA 2:58 Playing With the Big Boys (LIVE ACTION PARODY) 23K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_2fe65XB9s 2:29 A Girl Worth Fighting For (LIVE ACTION REENACTMENT) 35K views3 years ago Hello, Little Girl (Scene Reenactment) 11K views3 years ago Meet Flynn Rider (LIVE ACTION SCENE REENACTMENT) 62K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY6iTiTwr34 5:27 Mean Green Mother From Outer Space (Scene Reenactment) 102K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ciP9m5sM9so 3:50 A Guy Like You (LIVE ACTION REENACTMENT) 36K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dszPgBDQO9o 15:59 Massive Blooper/Outtake Dump 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MMUOJEask8 1:29 There's A Party Here in Agrabah Reprise (Chelsea and John's Wedding) 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edIe0JUMxr8 4:53 I Think I Got You Beat (Scene Reenactment) 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WjwEr_0FjYc 4:01 Stitch Gets Adopted (Scene Reennactment) 219K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFhloIf_9hk 1:35 Majora's Mask Goodbye Song (Bear and the Big Blue House Parody) 52K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCqUNT_mMQ8 4:00 2014 Ninja Turtles Meet April (COSPLAY SCENE REENACTMENT) 398K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qaf9okbZWBM 1:16 Ninja Turtles: "A Talking Turtle" (COSPLAY SCENE REENACTMENT) 161K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_42mY-hj9po 0:33 Ninja Turtles: Adrenaline Overdose (COSPLAY SCENE REENACTMENT) 74K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1EeKaY5Erc 0:39 Ninja Turtles: Elevator Scene (COSPLAY SCENE REENACTMENT) 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9-qM5wIlUU 1:27 Ninja Turtles: Raphael's Speech (COSPLAY SCENE REENACTMENT) 219K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=feX4VDl-Ipc 2:07 2014 Ninja Turtles Ending (COSPLAY SCENE REENACTMENT) 78K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5oDB79krtY 8:37 Ninja Turtle Cosplay Bloopers 148K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nqu7JxbI1Kg 4:05 Stitch Gets Adopted BLOOPERS! 40K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JK3GGGj7MwY 2:47 I Think I Got You Beat Bloopers/Outtakes 4.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMt557vAjaw 3:37 Something Better (Scene Reenactment) 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiWoiTxpwso 3:03 Kidnap The Sandy Claws (LIVE ACTION REENACTMENT) 49K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHcNAH8SgAE 0:58 Rotten to the Core Dance (Disney Descendants Cosplay) 350K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXnd4XC0PyY 1:57 "Roomie Spoofs" Episode 1: Goldfish is... TO DIE FOR 2.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zT3Lg_nvlTQ 0:27 "Roomie Spoofs" Episode 2: Don't eat the pizza- POISON XP 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_81XMO25mE 1:41 "Roomie Spoofs" Episode 3: Where's the mic, Mike? 4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jUTz0RWzcc 1:36 "Roomie Spoofs" Episode 4: Someone Could Get Hurt 2.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySYEI-ANTk0 1:45 "Roomie Spoofs" Episode 5: You're Not Scary 2.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekFALtQ8zjI 1:10 "Roomie Spoofs" Episode 6: I got his TALENT! 3.8K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTe8VDqzdg4 1:37 "Roomie Spoofs" Episode 7: These aren't the droids you're looking for 2.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plQD1ljKG10 2:05 "Roomie Spoofs" Episode 8: A Bad Villain Day 4.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbLHk5UQ0UU 2:49 Dentist! (Scene Reenactment) 17K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOaTKG673Z8 11:47 "Roomie Spoofs" Bloopers! (REUPLOADED+more outtakes!) 1.4K views2 months ago Gallery Feeling Animated.png|Feeling Animated Photo.png|Photo It's a Liopleurodon, Charlie.png|It's a Liopleurodon, Charlie Valentinetown- COLORED.png|Valentinetown??- COLORED Mall Day.png|Mall Day Let's Do Time Warp Agaaaaiiin.png|Let's Do Time Warp Agaaaaiiin IMG_20180521_094734.jpg IMG_20180521_094800.jpg IMG_20180521_094820.jpg IMG_20180521_094853.jpg IMG_20180521_094915.jpg IMG_20180521_094931.jpg IMG_20180521_094956.jpg IMG_20180521_095012.jpg IMG_20180521_095155.jpg IMG_20181020_043221.jpg IMG_20181020_043300.jpg IMG_20181020_043918.jpg IMG_20181020_044004.jpg IMG_20181020_044019.jpg IMG_20181020_044045.jpg IMG_20181020_044149.jpg IMG_20181020_044210.jpg IMG_20181020_044406.jpg IMG_20181020_044533.jpg IMG_20181020_044631.jpg IMG_20181020_044650.jpg IMG_20181020_134628.jpg IMG_20181020_134812.jpg IMG_20181020_134932.jpg IMG_20181020_134952.jpg IMG_20181020_135024.jpg Category:R2ninjaturtle Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas